warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Retcons
Over the course of its five seasons, Warehouse 13 has retconned information presented earlier in the series or its supplemental materials multiple times. For the purposes of this wiki, the most recent or consistent information is considered final canon. Alice Liddell and Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass In the debut episode of both Alice Liddell and Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass, "Duped", Leena says while looking through files related to the artifact that its provenance was unknown (despite being accredited to Carroll). Additionally, the swapping of Myka's and Alice's consciousness was described as a "completely unexpected" result of the mixture of the mirror and the Studio 54 Disco Ball. When both Alice and the mirror return in "Fractures", the mirror itself now has the ability to transfer Alice's consciousness into whoever looks at the mirror without a light source or the disco ball, allowing her to "body jump" at will. Near the end of the episode, Myka tells Pete Alice's backstory and the origin of the mirror's properties: that young Alice accidentally shot her mother in front of the mirror while visiting Dodgson. The actress that portrayed Alice also changed; while she was played by Stephanie Barrett in "Duped", she was portrayed by Niamh Wilson in "Fractures". A flashback in the latter episode was provided to retcon Alice's new appearance as if she always looked the way she does now. Bronzing In "MacPherson", Artie explains that when someone is Bronzed, they were cryogenically flash-frozen and then encased in bronze. Before the process was perfected, it was said to be "too heavy, and it kind of cracked open." In "All the Time in the World", it was revealed that the Bronzer works with the use of an artifact: the Mesopotamian Bronze Stele. The Bronzer stabilizes the artifact, likely through the process perfected by Paracelsus during his reign as Warehouse 9's Caretaker. In a deleted scene from "Endless Terror" in Warehouse 9's own "Bronze Sector", no other artifact or tools are seen besides the stele. On its own, the stele's bronzing seems to entirely transmute one's body into bronze, rather than encase them in it, and it results in the bronzed person crumbling away rather than "cracking open". Additionally, Paracelsus is unable to be bronzed because he ingested a unique chemical compound, which he knew as the one who developed the perfected bronzing process in the first place; no flash-freezing seemed to take place, and it is unknown how a chemical compound would prevent freezing or an artifact from being used. The Caretaker Abilities TBA Connection TBA Christina Wells' Death As shown on Christina's Wells' coffin in "Reset", she was born May 16th, 1891 and was murdered by intruders July 14th, 1899, making her 8 years old.Reset (see this image) In "3... 2... 1", Helena retells her encounter with Joshua's Trumpet in 1893, and says that Christina had been dead for "nearly two years", placing her death around 1891 instead. Claudia Donovan Relationship with Artie Nielsen and Mrs. Frederic TBA Her Family TBA Birthday and Age TBA Ghosts In both "Mild Mannered" and "Beyond Our Control", Artie firmly states that ghosts do not exist; in the latter, he explains that they "are the manifestation of temporal..." before trailing off. In "We All Fall Down", Pete sees a sapient manifestation of Leena that leads him to Helena's research on Francis Borgia's Dagger. When he later tells Mrs. Frederic about this, she does not contradict him or explain what he saw. Leena's "ghost" is later seen comforting Artie at Mrs. Frederic's bedside in "The Truth Hurts". In an earlier deleted scene from the same episode, Steve sees and interacts with Leena's "ghost" in the Bronze Sector; here, she is shown to be able to move physical objects, as she throws the syringe containing Claire's DNA sample into Steve's hand. Time Travel In "Where and When", both Helena and Artie state that physical time travel is "an impossibility." In "Endless Terror", when Claudia tells Artie about the various artifact that Paracelsus is using together, he surmises that the combination would result in a functional time travel device that allows one to physically traverse both time and space - which it does. The Warehouse Warehouse Agents Information on the Warehouse's long history was originally posted on a now defunct SyFy page. In this history, it was stated that Warehouse 11 was the first Warehouse to regularly employ agents "not only for artifact retrieval but also protection of the Warehouse itself." In "Buried", both Artie and Benedict Valda states that Warehouse 2 had agents: Artie says that when the Romans attacked Egypt there was very little time to transfer the artifacts, "so the agents at the time buried it." Valda later says that "only fully trained agents at the time" knew the secrets of Warehouse 2's traps and how to navigate them. In "We All Fall Down", Claudia tells Pete and Myka that Warehouse 8 agents collected the Chinese Orchid, which was why the plague of English Sweating Sickness at the time mysteriously vanished. In "All the Time in the World", Charlotte Dupres explains that shortly after Paracelsus made her and her family immortal, she found out that "agents of Warehouse 9" had Bronzed him. Bennett Sutton later says that he went to the authorities about Paracelsus when he learned of his massacre of an entire village, but that "it was the agents of Warehouse 9" that apprehended him. In "Endless Terror", Paracelsus, Pete, and Myka travel back to Warehouse 9 in 1541 to prevent Paracelsus from killing the Regents of the time; on their way they encounter several agents, including Lisa da Vinci. Transition to Warehouse 13 On SyFy's article on the history of the Warehouse, the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand in June of 1914 marked the end of Warehouse 12 and the transition to Warehouse 13. In the "Pilot" episode and "Cangku Shisi", Artie explains that the first version of Warehouse 13 was destroyed in a fire in 1898, and that the current version was later built in 1914. In "3... 2... 1", Vincent Crowley says that by 1893 he had heard talk from the Regents that they planned to move the Warehouse to America. The Original Warehouse 13's Destruction In the "Pilot" episode, Artie tells Pete and Myka that the first version of Warehouse 13 was destroyed in a fire because they "didn't have a handle on how to store stuff." In the bonus chapter of "Grand Designs", Artie explains that the original version of Warehouse 13 was constructed by three leading geniuses of the time: Thomas Edision, Nikola Telsa, and M. C. Escher. They each provided different ideas of how the Warehouse should be built and powered, mainly Edison and Tesla; the latter wanted to rush construction and utilize artifacts as power sources, but Tesla claimed they were beyond their ability to control and opted for a more solid technological foundation. Their creative differences and inability to work cohesively resulted in the first Warehouse 13's destruction.Grand Designs - Bonus Chapter Artie's Recruitment and Career * Throughout the series, Artie has claimed to have been in the Warehouse's employ for 30 (or in some case 35 or 40) years. As the number has mostly stayed the same throughout the seasons, this is likely a rounded number. At the very least, Artie was recruited sometime during the 1970s (though in some instances it is implied he may have been hired in the 1960s), although the specific year has been contradicted: ** In "Breakdown", Artie tells the Regents he has dedicated the last 40 years of his life to the Warehouse. As the episode takes place in 2009, this would place his approximate recruitment date at 1969. ** In "Implosion", a document states that an arrest for then-Arthur Weisfelt's arrest was made November 18th, 1978, indicating he was excused and recruited by Mrs. Frederic sometime soon after. ** In "13.1", Artie states that the Warehouse's computer lab has been shut down for 35 years after Hugo Miller was incapacitated by Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope (although Douglas Fargo (incorrectly) states this occurred 25 years ago). Artie speaks of Hugo as if they knew each other personally, and near the end of the episode Hugo recognizes Artie as a fellow agent. As the episode takes place in 2010, this places Hugo's incapacitation in 1975. *** This is later reaffirmed in "Love Sick" when it is revealed that Vanessa Calder, Hugo, and Artie were all Warehouse agents at the same time. ** The novel "A Touch of Fever" contradicts itself when discussing Artie's career at the Warehouse; in Chapter 1, it is said that Artie has been "cooped up in the Warehouse for nearly four decades"; in Chapter 2, it states that "Artie himself had been recruited as an agent over forty years ago." Although most likely not taking place within the show's canon timeline, it is set approximately 2010-2011, placing Artie's recruitment date somewhere in the 1960s or 1970s. ** In "Parks and Rehabilitation", Artie tells Steve and Myka that he "has been doing this job alone for 35 years." Disregarding the falsity of this statement given the existence of Hugo, Vanessa, and the two unknown agents mentioned has having "been with" Artie "a few years ago" in the "Pilot" (set in 2009), as the episode takes place in 2012, this would make his recruitment date 1977. ** In "Cangku Shisi", Artie tells Myka that he has been working at the Warehouse for 40 years. As the episode takes place in 2013, this places his recruitment date in 1973. Miscellaneous/Minor Retcons * Pete Lattimer's age and birthday: ** In "Shadows", the date of the flashback segments where Carlo Collodi's Bracelet is collected is contradicted. According to the "Pilot" episode, Pete's father died in a fire when he was 12. As his Department of State badge gives his birthday as November 5th, 1981See this image., this should place his father's death (and the flashbacks) in 1994; this is corroborated by a behind-the-scenes interview on the Season 2 DVD set where Pete's age as of then is 28 (28-12=16; 2010-16=1994). However, later in the episode Artie states he and James MacPherson collected Collodi's Bracelet "30 years ago"; as the episode is set in 2011, this would place the collection date as 1981 instead (thus making Pete's birthday 1969 and his age 42 as of Season 3). *** This is further complicated by James', Artie's, and Jane Lattimer's significantly younger appearance, as if the flashback does in fact take place in 1994, is is the same year James uses the Phoenix to rescue Carol Augustine before his subsequent banishment from the Warehouse (as depicted in "MacPherson", where Artie and James are portrayed by Saul Rubinek and Roger Rees as usual), three years before 1997 when Artie failed to stop Joshua Donovan from experimenting with Rheticus' Compass (as depicted in "Claudia", where Artie is again portrayed by Rubinek), and 5-6 years before 1999-2001 where Artie encountered Claire Donovan when she was affected by Frances Farmer's Music Box ("A Faire to Remember"; Artie is portrayed by Rubinek). References